diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Unlimited Blood
), Shu Sakamaki (CV: ), Subaru Sakamaki (CV: ) |lyrics = Daisuke Iwasaki |composition = MIKOTO |arrangement = |publisher = |seller = |release = October 23, 2013 |album = |tracks = 5 |price = ¥ 1575 |length = 31:17 |episodes = }} 極限（UNLIMITED）BLOOD is the opening theme of the visual novel Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD. It is performed by Ayato Sakamaki (CV: ), Shu Sakamaki (CV: ) and Subaru Sakamaki (CV: ). The single was released in Japan on October 23, 2013. Tracklist # 極限（UNLIMITED）BLOOD 6:23 Vo: Ayato Sakamaki (CV:Hikaru Midorikawa), Shu Sakamaki (CV:Kōsuke Toriumi), Subaru Sakamaki (CV:Takashi Kondō) # 極限（UNLIMITED）BLOOD -short ver.-''' 2:18 Vo: Ayato Sakamaki (CV:Hikaru Midorikawa), Shu Sakamaki (CV:Kōsuke Toriumi), Subaru Sakamaki (CV:Takashi Kondō) # '''月蝕（Eclipse）8:07 Vo: Kou Mukami (CV:Ryōhei Kimura), Yuma Mukami (CV:Tatsuhisa Suzuki), Azusa Mukami (CV:Daisuke Kishio) # '極限（UNLIMITED）BLOOD -off vocal- '6:22 # '月蝕（Eclipse）-off vocal-' 8:04 Lyrics 極限（UNLIMITED）BLOOD -full ver.-= - Rōmaji = 「hahaahaha...!」 「owaranai yoru no hajimari da」 「hahaahaha...!」 utte mo utte mo ikenai kusuri akaguroku kizamareta ato ga uzuku gokusaishiki ni somatta tsuki wo tataki watte midareta kareidosukoopu no naka de karamiau kakera ni utsurikonda mou hitori no jibun ni himei wo ageru hima mo nai michete mo sugu kawaku (mugen no Loop) konma suubyou no uruoi (akunaki Desire) hotobashitta negai wa 「mou, shinde mo kamawanai」 「nara, motto yokose」 mou nidoto modorenai UNLIMITED BLOOD me to me wo shikin de chirashi mazari au! merikomu kiba no itami ni More Escalation gin no hitsugi de High ni naruhodo saseba ii kienai itami ga akashita kotae wo (koyoi) abaku no sa! yattemo yattemo yomigaeru Ghoul nouzui ni nebaritsuita shiro no zanshi omou zonbun midareta hane wo mushiritotte ikareta Sadistic na I de Shout it Baby yuuwaku gimon no On Parade yami tsuzukeru nouri wa shimei wo seisuru toki wo Waiting ubattemo Murder hoshii (tsumibukakute) haretsu sunzen no Your Bubble (shitataru Juice) neraiutta negai wa 「nee, mou ichido aishite」 「bukkowashite yaru yo」 ima, me wo tojireba saku Darkness Illusion chi to chi no chikai wo kakage sakebiau! tsukisasu ai no tsurugi wa So Vibration kin no gyokuza no ue de odori tsuzukero hatenai inochi ni kizanda akashi wo (futari) sarakedase! 「mada tarine no ka yo」 「uzenda yo」 「urusai」 「suwarettendarou」 「jyaa, shinu made sutte」 「kowarechimaeba ii」 「baka, tonden jya ne yo」 「zenbu kowashite yaru kara」 「motto jibun kara sashidase, amai ton jya ne yo」 「tamarane, omae no chi」 「kanjiten jya ne yo」 「korejyou suwa shinu na」 「soretomo, ai ka」 「mou doremo ii no ka」 「jyaa, shikatanai」 「sonna ni..」 「kitte..」 「mechakucha ni..」 「sutte yaru!」 yuraide, sugu kieta (hakenai yume) rasenkaidan no sanaka (owaranai Fate) kobore ochita namida ni imi nado nai to shiru 「imasara, osoi...!」 mou nidoto modorenai UNLIMITED BLOOD me to me wo shikin de chirashi mazari au! merikomu kiba no itami ni More Escalation gin no hitsugi de High ni naruhodo saseba ii kienei itami ga akashita kotae wo ima, me wo tojireba saku Darkness Illusion chi to chi no chikao wo kakage sakebiau! tsukisasu ai no tsurugi wa So Vibration kin no gyokuza no ue de odori tsuzukero hatenai inochi ni kizanda akashi wa (sousa) eien ni.....! - English = "haahahaahaha...!" "It's the beginning of an endless night!" "hahaahaha...!" Attacking over and over the drug (blood) that you can't pass away The traces of the engraved dark red, ache Striking and breaking the moon that is dyed with rich colors Entangled in the inside of disordered kaleidoscope Reflected in the fragments is another me (a nightmare) There is no time to scream Even if I'm full, the moment when I'm thirsty will come soon (An infinite Loop) , a satisfaction that lasts several seconds (An insatiable desire) A surging desire (lie) "It doesn't matter if you die anymore" "In that case, give me more" There is no return, Unlimited Blood When the eyes are very near, they scatter, meet and blend together The pain of the fangs that sinking in escalates more In the silver coffin that's high up, it is indeed alright to stab it The pain that won't vanish revealing the true answer (tonight) Is exposed! Resurrecting the Ghoul (you) over and over The cloudy white remains persist in your brain Thinking to your heart's content, the disordered wings are torn With my broken down sadistic love, Shout it Baby The alluring questions that are on parade, continue to fall in your mind I'm waiting for the time that I'll be able to control life and death Desiring for an excessively disposing murder (extremely sinful) Your bubble on the verge of exploding (dripping juice) The desire that I aim for "Hey, love me once more" "I'll crush you to pieces" Now, if you close your eyes the Illusion of Darkness will bloom Put up and shout out the vow between blood The sword of the piercing love vibrates excessively It continues to dance on top of the metal throne In the endless lifetime, the engraved proof with scars (a pair) Expose it! "You haven't had enough yet?" "You're annoying" "So noisy" "You want me to suck your blood, don't you?" "Alright, I'll suck it until your dead" "It's alright even if you break" "Idiot, this is unthinkable" "Because I'll break everything" "Cut yourself more, or else it won't be sweet" "I can't get enough of your blood" "I can't feel it" "If I continue drinking like this, you'll die" "Or is this love?" "Is anything alright already?" "Well, it can't be helped" "You want it so much..." "Come..." "I'll mess you up and..." "I'll suck your blood!" It sways, and it soon vanishes (A fleeting dream) In the midst of a spiral staircase (An endless fate) I know there is no meaning in the tears that spill and fall "At this late hour, you're late...!" There is no return, Unlimited Blood When the eyes are very near, they scatter, meet and blend together The pain of the fangs that sinking in escalates more In the silver coffin that's high up, it is indeed alright to stab it The pain that won't vanish revealing the true answer Now, if you close your eyes the Illusion of Darkness will bloom Put up and shout out the vow between blood The sword of the piercing love vibrates excessively continue to dance on top of the metal throne In the endless lifetime, the engraved proof with scars (That's right) For eternity.....! }} Lyrics by Otomelody on Blogspot |-| 極限（UNLIMITED）BLOOD -short ver.-= - Rōmaji = 「hahaahaha...!」 「owaranai yoru no hajimari da」 「hahaahaha...!」 utte mo utte mo ikenai kusuri akaguroku kizamareta ato ga uzuku gokusaishiki ni somatta tsuki wo tataki watte midareta kareidosukoopu no naka de karamiau kakera ni utsurikonda mou hitori no jibun ni himei wo ageru hima mo nai michete mo sugu kawaku (mugen no Loop) konma suubyou no uruoi (akunaki Desire) hotobashitta negai wa 「mou, shinde mo kamawanai」 「nara, motto yokose」 mou nidoto modorenai UNLIMITED BLOOD me to me wo shikin de chirashi mazari au! merikomu kiba no itami ni More Escalation gin no hitsugi de High ni naruhodo saseba ii kienai itami ga akashita kotae wo (koyoi) abaku no sa! - English = "haahahaahaha...!" "It's the beginning of an endless night!" "hahaahaha...!" Attacking over and over the drug (blood) that you can't pass away The traces of the engraved dark red, ache Striking and breaking the moon that is dyed with rich colors Entangled in the inside of disordered kaleidoscope Reflected in the fragments is another me (a nightmare) There is no time to scream Even if I'm full, the moment when I'm thirsty will come soon (An infinite loop) A satisfaction that lasts several seconds (An insatiable desire) A surging desire (lie) "It doesn't matter if you die anymore" "In that case, give me more" There is no return, Unlimited Blood When the eyes are very near, they scatter, meet and blend together The pain of the fangs that sinking in escalates more In the silver coffin that's high up, it is indeed alright to stab it The pain that won't vanish revealing the true answer (tonight) Is exposed! }} |-| 月蝕（Eclipse）= - Rōmaji = iroaseta shashin wo ureshisou ni nagameru shoujo jikai suru imamonaku kagi wo kaketa takarabako no nakami wa jyun ni kusatteta no deshou? kagami no mukou de waratteiru jibun ni toeba ii 「mado kara sashikomu komorebi wo nikumu no wa hitsuzen deshou」 wareta puraido wa dokomademo massugu ni daremo kizutsuketakunai, to yuganda risou ni yumeutsutsu omou hodo yurumu kuchi shitatari ochita kokkai mo, mata 「uso」 fusaide hoshii to negau watashi ni oshi kakaru anata wa marude subete wo nomikondeku Eclipse motto oku e.... motto kitsuku.... nayamashii kugen wo fumi ni jitte azakeru shoujou fukan suru yoyuu naku hai wo kaburu omoiyari no shoutai shi ni yogoreteita no deshou? kagen wo shirazu ni ochiteku tsuki wa utsukushikute 「yume kara samenai gensou ni ikiru no wa touzen deshou」 yugamu STORY wo hateshinaku tsuranukeba minna inakunaranai de, to musou no riron wa kuzureochi negau hodo kairishite afuredashite negai mo,mata 「uso」 ayamete hoshii to tsugeta watashi wo hoshigatteru anata wa kitto subete wo ubaou to shiteru Eclipse motto tsuyoku... motto fukaku... ienu omoide ga itsumademo itooshii daremo kizutsuketakunai, to yuganda risou ni yumeutsutsu omou hodo yurumu kuchi shitatari ochita kokkai mo, mata 「uso」 fusaide hoshii to negau watashi ni oshi kakaru anata wa marude subete wo nomikomu Eclipse minna inakunaranai de, to musou no riron wa kuzureochi negau hodo kairishite afuredashita negai mo, mata 「uso」 ayamete hoshii to tsugeru watashi wo hoshigatteiru anata wa kitto subete wo ubaou to shiteru Eclipse motto zenbu.... motto zenbu.... - English = Gazing at the happy looking girl, in the faded photograph Without even time for it to disintegrate The contents of the locked treasure chest were pure but are now corrupted right? On the other side of the mirror the doll (me) laughs and i wonder "If it's inevitable that I hate the shine of sunlight which is filtered by the trees, that comes through the window" The broken pride (is obvious), directly anywhere With not wanting to hurt anyone, the distorted ideal is in between the dream and reality As I thought the mouth relaxes and from it falls a confession, which is once again a "lie" The blocked wishes and desires weigh down upon me (the moon) It seems as though,you,will swallow everything up, Eclipse Deeper within.... More intense.... Trampling the enchanting advice The ridiculed condition is overlooked, crying with composure Covered with ash, a sense of self respect and sympathy, in reality you wanted to be corrupeted right? Without knowing the moon'slast quarter,the moon comes beautifully "If you don't awaken from the dream, it's only obvious that illusion will still exist, right?" If the distorted story (circumstantial rules) pierced endlessly Without everyone disappearing,the theory of the blank mind breaks down As I hoped, it diverges The desire that overflow, are once again a "lie" I was informed with murdering desires They wanted me (controlled me) you will surely dispose of every thing, Eclipse Stronger.... Deeper.... The recovered memories (scars) are forever lovely With not wanting to hurt anyone, the distorted ideal is in between dream and reality As I thought the mouth relaxes and from it falls a confesssion which is once again a "lie" The blocked wishes and desires,weigh down upon me It seems as though, you, will swallow everything up, Eclipse Without everyone disappearing, the theory of the blank mind breaks down As I hoped, it diverges The desires that overflow, are once again a "lie" I was informed with murdering desires The wanted me (controlled me) You, will surely, dispose of everything, Eclipse Everything more.... Everything more.... }} Lyrics by Otomelody on Blogspot Video Short Version = |-| References Navigation Category:Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Category:Opening Themes Category:CDs Category:Music